Newspaper
Newspapers often play a major role in the series. Nami of the Straw Hat Pirates is often seen reading them. Wanted posters are often slipped into the newspaper, shipping them all across the world. Mizu Mizu Newspaper The is the newspaper of Water 7. Like many products originating from Water 7 it carries "Mizu Mizu" at the start of its name. It first appeared in Chapter 337 and in Episode 239. History From the newspaper it was revealed another coup d'état had occurred in Vira. Later the paper was used to report the Baroque Works' incident, however the truth was falsified; Smoker and his partner Tashigi, not the Straw Hat Pirates, were credited with bringing down the organization. CP9 Saga It was the paper that led Vivi and the others back in Alabasta to discover Miss All Sunday was now with the Straw Hats as well as Blackbeard the location of Luffy and his crew after it reported the events of Enies Lobby. Incidentally, the report on Enies Lobby was made out to be a large scale attack by Luffy and his crew, instead of the small force that actually destroyed the place. No mention of the Buster Call was made and the whole incident was covered up. However, the details it also left off were the involvement of the Franky Family and Galley-La Company who played vital roles in the incident. No mention was made as to why the raid on Enies Lobby occurred. Whitebeard War Saga Though we do not see the other reports on the Eleven Supernovas, their progress is implied to be highly reported by the newspapers, leading to Shakuyaku to have a fair knowledge on Luffy and his crew, as well as his rivals who were also on Sabaody Archipelago. Later, Luffy's incident involving the Tenryuubito was reported by the newspapers, Elder Nyon was able to tell Luffy about his brother Ace's execution using the details. During the Impel Down Arc, it was revealed by Emporio Ivankov that the newspapers are subject to heavy censorship by the World Government and that most major incidents are actually covered up in the papers. Many of the prisoners on Level 6 of Impel Down were subject to such cover-ups due to their repugnant and abhorrent nature. At Marineford, during the Battle of Marineford against the Whitebeard Pirates, when Fleet Admiral Sengoku made the announcement that Portgas D. Ace is the son of the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, the reporters immediately reported to their headquarters to have this breaking news published. The same action occurred later when Sengoku revealed that Monkey D. Luffy is an adoptive brother of Ace and the biological son of Revolutionary Monkey D. Dragon. After, when Sentomaru brought an army of Pacifista, the reporters once again contacted their headquarters. Their last known contact prior to the Visual Den Den Mushi's signal being completely cut off was about Squard stabbing Whitebeard, and the false testimony that Whitebeard has betrayed his allies in exchange for the safety of his own crew to the Marines. Upon the Den Den Mushi regaining consciousness, the first broadcast was Buggy, much to the spectators' irritation. After that, Ace's demise at the hands of Admiral Akainu was witnessed. After Marshall D. Teach and his crew assassinated Whitebeard and stole his power, Shanks and his crew arrived and brokered a ceasefire. The news of Whitebeard dying became worldwide, and that Luffy's whereabouts were unknown, but the escape of Impel Down prisoners from Level 6 through Blackbeard's raid was not reported due to the Government not wanting to lose the trust of the citizens. This pretense greatly infuriated and disgusted Sengoku. Gekko Moriah was reported having died in the war, but the article lacked credibility; in truth, he was supposed to be exterminated by Donquixote Doflamingo and an army of Pacifista on the World Government's orders due to being too weak to continue to bear the Shichibukai title. However, as Doflamingo put it, Moriah disappeared before he could finish him off. Upon the rebuilding of Marineford, the reporters were there to record every moment. When Luffy, along with Jinbe and Silvers Rayleigh returned, and sailed around the island with a stolen Marine ship once (a ritual of "burial at sea"), Luffy himself entered the island and rang the Ox Bell 16 times, then threw a bouquet of flowers over the largest battle scar on the island, and then performed a silent prayer before escaping the Marines. The reporters were very excited and photographed this, and then reported everything worldwide. Many people read this with shock or amusement, and the Straw Hat Pirates knew it was Luffy's way of signaling them. Another fact that was somehow revealed was that Marine Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp is the grandfather of Luffy. Fishman Island Saga Two years after the war, the newspaper reported that the now-famous rock star "Soul King" Brook is a pirate from about half-a-century ago, and that he has joined the Straw Hat Pirates, as well as Brook declaring that Luffy is still alive. From Decks of the World The newspaper reporting the return of the Straw Hat Pirates is the link between the various volumes of the mini-adventure, which shown a lot of characters, previously met by the crew, which read about the news. Pirate Alliance Saga The same newspaper about the Straw Hat Pirates' return which appeared in From the Decks of the World is read by Monet, which recognize the crew. Trafalgar Law used the newspaper in his machination to coerce Donquixote Doflamingo into resigning from the Shichibukai. In exchange for Caesar Clown, Law told Doflamingo that he must resign before the release of the next day's newspaper, which would carry an article about him resigning. The day after, the newspaper report the resigning and even the notice about the alliance between Luffy and Law and the one between Kid Pirates, Hawkins Pirates and On Air Pirates. Both of them are reported by the mysterious journalist Absa. Absa is revealed to be Absalom in SBS Volume 71 . Trivia * The Grand Line Times was a supplement that replaced one issue of the manga. It was written as though it were taken directly out of the manga. Site Navigation Category:Literature